New and Improved Maka?
by kinokookoku
Summary: Some BlackStarxMaka and KidxMaka, but it's mostly SoulxMaka c:  Blair gives Maka a makeover! :D  Kind of OOC again xD
1. Not a good way to start the week

Maka sat quietly in her room, she could hear the music booming from the living room; she was surprised that none of the neighbors had complained yet! She sat cross-legged on the bed, trying to read a novel when a very drunk Soul opened her door and stumbled in.

'Maaaaakaaa~ Why are you locked up in here? Come join the party!' he said playfully, 'It'll be fun!'

Maka just sighed, 'Soul, stop giggling, you're drunk'. She rolled her eyes, 'and anyway, why would I join in? It's stupid, getting drunk, dancing...you could be studying right now!'

'I...I'm not drunk...how...hehehheheh~' Soul slurred.

'Soul, you're not making any sense. You are seriously drunk, and your breath smells of alcohol! Anyway, what's so funny?'

Soul just pouted, grabbed Maka by the wrist and dragged her into the living room. She was horrified: Black star was dancing and singing gibberish on top of the coffee table, Patty, Liz and Blair were dancing inapropriately, Death the Kid had passed out on the floor, blood dripping out of his nose (Maka had guessed that it was from the girl's dancing), and, to her surpirse, even Tsubaki was drunk! Tsubaki walked up to Maka and placed her hand on her shoulder; 'Maka! I'm so glad that...that you joined us!' she slurred, hugging Maka.

'Tsubaki-chan? How on Earth did they get you drunk, of all people?' Maka shrieked, surprised at Tsubaki.

'I'm just having fun! WHY WON'T YOU LET ME HAVE FUN?' Tsubaki shouted, and then ran to the other side of the room sobbing and wailing. 'She really is drunk' thought Maka.

'Come on Maka! Have some!' urged Soul, handing out a bottle of beer. Maka was extremely tempted, as she was having a lot of stress, and the rest of the drunken gang seem to be stress-free. She grabbed the bottle and slowly took a sip; her face scrunched up at the bitter, sour tast of the beer, but as it went down her throat, her face lit up - she felt so light! She took more sips, and more, enjoying each sip better than the last. Soul smirked.

Before you know it, Maka got drunk. Really drunk. She tripped over her feet, and leaned on Soul. 'Soooul! Why didn't you tell me how fun this was?' Maka giggled.

'I...I tried!' Soul said dramaticly. They both broke into laughter when Black Star cleared his throat.

'IT'S TIME FOR TRUTH OR DAAAAAARE!' Black Star announced with a cheeky grin on his face. The gang sat around in a circle, while Patty finished the last few drips of beer in a bottle, and placed it on a pizza box. Liz span it, and it landed on Tsubaki. 'Tsubaki!' cheered Patty,' Truth or dare?'

'Dare!' said Tsubaki cheerfully. Liz grinned.

'I dare you to...kiss Black star!' Liz said.

'With tongues!' added Patty,' Oh! and moaning!'

Tsubaki nodded and looked at Black Star. He had a childish grin on his face, but then was pinned down by a very drunk Tsubaki. She dipped her head, kissing Black Star playfully, swishing her tongue on his bottom lip. She moaned. They made out, fully with tongues, moaning, hair playing, clothes tugging, the whole lot for a few minutes until they drew back. A clear string of saliva hung between their lips. 'There!' Tsubaki said joyfully, and then spinned the bottle

It landed on Maka. 'Maka! Truth or dare?'

'Dare!' said Maka proudly.

'Hmmm...' said Soul, ' aha! I dare you to kiss...BLAIR!'

Maka was shocked, despite how drunk she was. 'But she's a girl!' she shouted.

'I know' Soul smirked.

Blair was grinning towards Maka, and obviously was all up for it, considering how drunk she was. Maka crawled towards Blair, and pressed her lips against Blair's. They opened their mouths while Maka licked Blair's tongue, and then sucked on it. They both moaned loudly. Blair started to take of Maka's jacket and shirt, and Maka started to unhook Blair's bra. Their 'making out session' was messier and wetter than nesscecery, but nobody was against it.

'Wait, wait, wait girls!' slurred Death the Kid, holding out his hand,' we didn't ask you to have sex, if that's why you're taking off your clothes!' Soul covered Kid's mouth.

'It's okay, leave them be, I'm enjoying this' he said,as he pulled out his cell phone, started to record and a line of blood dripping from his nose.

Soon, they has finished; Maka was only wearing her t-shirt which was off her shoulder, and Blair was only wearing her jacket, which hadn't of been zipped up, barely covering her breasts. Kid leaned over and pulled Maka's shirt up from her shoulder - it had looked so asymmetrical.

The night continued with more dancing. Everyone was rubbing up against Blair, and Maka felt somewhat jealous at why Blair got all of the attention. Maka waited until everyone else was occupied with drunk karaoke, when she approached Blair. 'Blair, how do you get all of the attention? What's your secret?' she asked.

'Well, you got to show off a lot of flesh. I mean a lot. Especially cleavage. Oh! and push up bras - they're a girl's best friend!' Blair giggled.

'How..how do you remember everything? Do you write a list, and check on it when you get dressed, or something?' Maka slurred. Blair giggled.

'...oh! Here's an idea! Why don't I give you 'lessons' all week, and at the weekend, we'll have an all weekend party where you can test it out!' Blair smiled. Maka's face didn't seem too sure. 'Think of it as research Maka, and then testing yourself towards the end!'

The next day followed with Soul, Black star, and Liz clinging onto the edge of the toilet for dear life, vomiting into it every five seconds. Tsubaki was found on the living room floor crying at how she let herself down, while Patty just laughed and made things worse by telling her every single detail of her activities last night...including her kiss with Black Star. Maka rushed around the apartment, clearing it up so it was tidy, along with Kid who was appalled with the lack of symmetry. Blair was in her cat form, strolling around the apartment, every so often pushing something to the side to make herself useful and somewhat help Maka clean up.

When she was satisfied with the apartment, she immediately turned to Blair, and signaling to he that she wanted to talk to Blair alone in her room. 'Listen, Blair, I'm sorry for what I did during that game of Truth or Dare' Maka began, blushing slightly,' I was drunk and I—'

'No, no, no! I'm sorry! I was drunk, too, so I guess that we're both at fault here' Blair said, transforming back into her human form. 'By the way, Maka...'

'Yeah?'

'Do you want to continue that 'training' we dicussed last night?'

Maka hesitated. 'I'm not sure...I was drunk, but it does seem like fun!'

'It's decided!' Blair chimed, clapping her hands together. ' Come home as soon as you can after school today, we have much to learn~!' Blair added with a wink.

Maka turned towards the trio of vomiting friends by the toilet and sighed. Today was going be a hassle at school.

When they made it to the school gates, the bells had rung, signalling that class had started. Normally, Maka would be giving out a few decent Maka Chops at Soul for being late, but she was hungover too, and didn't give a shit. The stumbled to their classroom, finding Professor Stein just wheeling himself into the room...and then falling on his back from the lack of balance. As they walked through the doorway, Stein grinned ' Come on, quickly, to your seats! I have something very special planned for you today'. The whole class groaned. They would be dissecting poor little animals. The gang groaned louder than anyone else – they felt awful already, they didn't need to feel any more sick. Stein must of noticed as he added ' and it's not dissecting mammals!'

Black Star groaned. 'Oh? What have you planned that's so special, Professor?' The gang made it to their seats.

Wailing was suddenly heard from the hallway outside. 'Noo~! Please! I'm too young! I don't want to die!'

Spirit walked through the door, wheeling in trolly with a transparent glass tank on top, and dissecting instruments found on each side.

'We're going to be dissecting amphibians!' Stein cheered, gesturing to the tank. The atmosphere in the room had completely changed to a negative one. 'It's not any ordinary amphibian! This was one of Medusa's allies!'. Maka's face shot to the front of the class. 'Eruka? I thought you were dead!'

Inside the tank was a small, panicked frog with two circles on each side of it's mouth. 'Nope~! I survived! But, I will be dead if I don't get away from your crazy teacher!' she turned into her human witch form, shattering the glass tank, and jumped off the trolly.

The class watched in amazement how their 'dissecting subject' had suddenly turned into a witch and was now running away from Spirit and Stein, who were desperately running to keep up with her and catch her. They ran around the classroom, knocking over desks and chairs. Eruka jumped onto the long table that spread in front of the gang, and ran across. Her dress was riding up to her thighs, and when she passed Soul and Black Star, they instantly had a nosebleed from the sight of what was underneath Eruka's dress. 'Idiots', Maka thought,' wait... isn't this the kind of stuff that Blair's going to teach me? I better take notes!' She got out her notebook and scribbled some things down.

The door opened. 'P-P-Professor? Sorry I-I'm late...I woke u-up late a-and Ragnarok b-b-beat me up for i-it' stuttered a timid little voice. Crona shuffled inside, only to be baffled at what he found inside.

Eruka ran up to Crona, and hid behind him, clutching his shoulders. 'Crona! Protect me! I'm your friend, right?'

Crona shivered at the thought of any girl being near him, or even touching him – so having a girl being this close to him made him stop in his tracks. 'N-no! You... you tricked me..' Crona began, but choked on the last word has Ragnarok burst from his back. 'Shut up, cow! You never did anything for us!' Ragnarok screamed, his fists waving in the air. Maka's ear was ringing from not only the hangover, but the shouting in this classroom. For once, she would rather be at home than at school. Besides, she was looking forward to her 'training' with Blair – even if she didn't know it yet!

After school, Soul and the others went to the basketball court, but Maka decided to start on her training straight away. She made it to her apartment, and opened the door when Blair suddenly dragged her into her room, shutting the apartment door with a loud bang.

'Okay! Welcome to lesson one! Are you ready?' Blair asked cheerfully. Maka nodded as Blair proceeded to Maka's closet. 'Okay. We don't have enough time to buy a whole new wardrobe, so let's see what we can make do with things you already have' she hummed, rummaging through her clothes. She threw some things she liked behind her, until moving onto her underwear. 'Okay. This lot can go.'

'What? Why?' Maka shrieked, her face going scarlet.

'Well, it's just that...you'll have a new size when you're done with this training, and so you might as well throw these away!'Blair smiled. Maka starred at Blair in horror.

'What do you mean by new size?' Maka sat on her bed.

'Oh! I forgot!' she chimed, tapping her forehead lightly. 'Pum-pumpkin, pumpkin!' She waved her finger, and then pointed it towards Maka; there was a twinkling sound.

'Blair? Wha-what did you do?' Maka said as she cocked her head to one side, 'I feel un-balanced...'

Blair giggled, ' look down at your body, Maka!'

Maka looked down. Oh no.

Maka's face went pale. She doubted Blair would go this far. But she did. She actually did it. On the first lesson of Blair's 'training'.

Her. Boobs. Were. Massive.


	2. Reactions

Maka starred at her body in horror. She couldn't speak. Her throat went dry. Blair decided to take advantage of this and spoke up. 'Lookie! Awwwrgh, how cute! You look really grown up, but cute at the same time!' Maka slowly turned her head upwards and glared.

'Maka, I know what you're thinking, but as soon as this is done, you'll return back into normal!'

'Blair, what the hell!' Maka shrieked getting up from the bed and stomping towards Blair until their bodies touched. Blair looked down at Maka; they did seem a little out of proportion to her body - they were almost the same size as her!

'Please Maka! This is all part of the lesson! I promise!'

Maka thought for a second - it would be kind of funny to see the boy's reaction to the 'new Maka'. She sighed deeply, and turned away. 'Okay'

Blair's face lit up with happiness and relief. 'What's next?' Maka said, sitting back down onto the bed.

Blair threw a pile of clothes on the floor. She waved her finger at them, and then, sitting there, was a pile of new clothes! Maka starred - what had her normal casual clothes been replaced with?

'I've got plenty of nice clothes for all types of weather! Look! This is pretty, right?' Blair said, holding up a little mint green cocktail dress which was too short for it's own good.

'But wouldn't it show off my panties?' Maka asked, her cheeks blushing slightly.

'They could - but even if they did, who cares? We all wear underwear, so no need to freak out as if you've never seen panties before in your life!'

Blair did have a point - but Maka never wanted to admit with agreeing to this kind of thing! It was wrong...it was inoproppriate..it was-

'Here, try this on!' Blair smiled, handing Maka some clothes. Blair walked out of her room, as she texted Soul where he was. She then walked back beside the door calling 'Done yet?'. She was so excited to see this new Maka!

'Uhh..yeah' Maka stuttered. Blair opened the door and gasped - Maka looked gorgeous! She wore a brown short mini skirt, with a white school style shirt, except it was too short and showed her belly button. With this, she also wore a red short tie, thigh length socks and very high heels! It was a smart outfit..gone, well, sexy! She also must be wearing the push up bra that Blair had put into the pile of clothes.

'Okay! You look great! Can you walk in those heels?' Blair asked. Maka took a few steps forward and nodded. 'Good! Come on, we're going to the park!' Blair chimed as she took Maka's hand. 'The boys will be there!'

Maka blushed at the thought of the boys seeing her - they would think that she's a slut!

Maka stumbled out of their apartment as Blair dragged her through Death City.

Meanwhile at the park, Kid, Soul, Blackstar and a few other boys from the school gathered round in a circle, while Soul got his cell phone out. 'You guys, you're pretty unlucky that you don't get invited to our parties' Soul smirked while he played the video, 'look at this!'

The boys watched in astonishment as Maka was making out with another girl! Suddenly, from nowhere, a large breasted woman had skipped over to the boys and embraced Soul in her chest, making him drop his phone.

'B-Blair! I can't breathe!' he choked.

'Oh, sorry Soul kun!' she giggled,' hey you dropped your phone!' She bent down and picked the phone up, horrified at what she saw on the screen. 'What is this? Oh...have you boys been watching this?'

'Blair! No!' Soul exclaimed as he got up from the floor.

'Pum-pumpkin pumpkin, smashing pumpkin!'

'Hmmph, serves them right' Blair thought.

'We-we're sorry, Blair' the boys said in unison, lying on the floor.

'Oh! I almost forgot! There's someone I want you to meet!' Blair said, helping Kid, Blackstar and Soul up.

'Come on!' Blair shouted at a tree. From behind the tree came a, well, sexy girl! She had slim shoulders, big boobs, a tiny waist, glossy hair, long legs and smooth skin. She started to walk towards the shocked trio.

'Hey...' she said nervously, her cheeks blushing.

Soul found this girl strangely familiar, but her voice just confirmed it. 'M-Maka?'

'Yes?'

'Oh damn' Soul said, blood gushing from his nose making him fall backwards.

Blair signalled to Maka, and she nodded.

'Hey Kid, I tryed to make my outfit symmetrical' she said, leaning in, resting her hands on his chest. He could feel her warm breath on his cheek as her lips were close to his ear. 'It's. All. Just. For. You' she whispered.

Kid was speechless and stuttered gibberish. 'Oh..I-I-I..Well, y-you see' he muttured, his cheeks going 10 shades of red.

'Oh...what's wrong Kid?' Maka whispered, moving her hands upwards to trace the outline of his lips softly, before lightly giving him a tiny kiss on the lips. ' Don't you like my new look?'

Kid turned as red as a tomato. 'Uhh..yeah..the-the symetry-y is uhh, amazing' Kid stuttered.

Maka smiled flirtatiously. 'Oh?' she said, her hand sliding down to his crotch,' are you sure...that that's the only thing you like?' Maka whispered into his ear, and as she said 'are you sure', she gave his crotch a squeeze. Kid fell backwards as blood gushed out of his nose violently.

Maka turned towards Blackstar to see his reaction, but she must of been too late, seeing as he had passed out on the floor, blood dripping from his nose. Maka giggled – she liked this attention!

'M-M-Maka?' said a confused timid voice from behind her. She turned around to see Crona, looking very shocked but also...also very attracted!


End file.
